Akatsuki vs Zombies
by BatTaco10
Summary: REPOST! Akatsuki members Tobi and Deidara were on a mission to capture the 3-tailed jinchuruki when they were sucked into a wormhole and find themselves in a world where they can't use ninjutsu and there are walking corpses after them. Will these two rogue ninjas be able to survive the zombie apocalypse, or will they get help from a certain group of 4 kids and a nurse?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey, guys! This is just a REPOST of a story I made years ago and never finished because I lacked the motivation to finish it so I deleted it. Honestly, I should've just kept it, lol. There will be a few grammar mistakes and the writing won't be phenomenal as I wrote this back in middle school. I also recall and have been getting comments about how Deidara and Tobi are written weak in this story despite being S-class Ninjas. The argument: they may have lost their ninjutsu, but they still have their other abilities. I agree, but I also have a defense as to why they're not eradicating the walking dead. Simply put, they are in a TOTALLY different world and they're aware of that. If they're going to survive, they need to be cautious and not punching down walls and using taijutsu right off the bat. Sure they're S-class but don't forget they're ninjas. It's not all about beating the shit out of things, they have to be sneaky too. Anyways, I'll revise the story eventually, but it will take a while because I'd have to watch High School of the Dead again. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 *****Kirigakure*****

"Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!" Tobi yells in a kid like voice.

"What!?" Deidara asks, really annoyed.

"Hi!" Tobi says.

 _'He's probably smiling like an idiot under that mask of his.'_ Deidara thinks.

Tobi and Deidara were assigned on a mission from Pein, to capture the three tails beast. Tobi and Deidara pack their stuff and go to the location where the three tail beast is at. They had to make some stops because Tobi either had to go to the restroom or was hungry. They were almost at their destination when suddenly a black hole fills the sky. Tobi is the first to notice it.

"S-sempai!" Tobi stutters. Deidara ignores him and continues walking, his eyes straight ahead on the road.

"S-sempai! Look at the sky!" Tobi yells.

"Yeah right, dobe. Stop kidding around. We have a mission to complete, and Leader-sama does not expect us to return empty-handed." Deidara states.

Tobi jumps on Deidara, trying to move his face upward. Deidara struggles to escape from Tobi's grip but fails. He then catches a glimpse of the black hole, and his skin pales into the color of milk.

"Oh, Kami! What the hell is that?" Deidara ask. Then both Akatsuki members were lifted from the ground.

 _'Shit. I have to use Kamui before it's too late,'_ Obito mentally tells himself. But it was too late. The hole had already enveloped them and both shinobis pass out due to the lack of oxygen. _**(A/N I know that there is a possibility that he doesn't need oxygen to survive on since half of his body are limbs that were cultivated from the first Hokage's cell. But his other half is still very human, so I'm assuming that he would still need oxygen)**_

 *****Fujimi High*****

"Keep on running!" Takashi yells, taking down some zombies that were in his way towards the exit.

Rei, Saeko, Kohta, Saya, and Shizuka were behind him, taking down some more zombies. When they were done, they continue running, when two people fall down in front of them. Rei wanted to scream but holds it because she knows that one sound will attract more zombies. Shizuka, on the other hand, wanted to scream. She was about to until Saeko covers her mouth. Saya examines the two bodies. The one guy has long blonde hair and a headband that has a symbol crossed out. The other one has spiky black hair and is wearing an orange mask. Both men were wearing a black cloak with red clouds on the outside.

"Are they...dead?" Rei asks.

"Obviously not. Their chests are heaving, moron." Saya snaps.

"Do we just leave them here?" Kohta questions.

"Duh. C'mon, two guys fall out of the sky and managed to survive. They're probably zombies" Saya scolds.

"They don't look like zombies, " points out Rei, "Plus we need to help out as many survivors that we can." She concludes.

Saya was about to retort when she receives a slap from Saeko.

"Stop this right now. If you girls continue to bicker about these guys, then we're doomed," states Saeko, "I agree with both of you, but as of now we're running out of time."

"I agree as well," Shizuka says, gripping her medic bag closer to her.

"Then we'll just have to take them with us, " says Takashi.

Saya's eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. She's about to say something when Takashi continues to say, "And if they try something funny, we'll eliminate them. Simple as that."

Saeko and Rei nods and grabs Deidara, while Takashi carries Tobi. They quickly run to the exit, and while the others are killing the undead with a big BANG!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Deidara wakes up to find himself being carried away to a bus.

"Let go of me!" Deidara shouts. Saeko and Rei stops and puts Deidara down. Deidara was very confused. He remembers going on a mission to capture the three tails when he and Tobi were sucked into a black hole. Speaking of Tobi, where is he? Deidara spots Takashi carrying his partner.

"Wake up idiot!" Deidara yells. Tobi stirs, but upon seeing his Sempai, Tobi shrieks and jumps off Takashi.

"Sempai! We're alive!" Tobi says.

 _SMACK!_

"Ow! What was that for Sempai?" Tobi yelps, rubbing his sore head.

"That was for being an idiot!" Deidara yells. Saeko, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Shizuka looked at them confused while Saya glares daggers at them.

"Tobi is not an idiot. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi says, earning another smack from his partner.

"Quit making such loud noises morons." Saya hisses.

"My partner is a moron but not me, so show some respect, girl!" Deidara says.

"So I'm guessing you're Tobi," says Rei pointing at the masked man.

"Yes! My name is Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi says.

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Rei says, getting a bit annoyed.

"Tobi is 30 years old!"

 _'You're telling me that guy is 30 years old?'_ Rei asks herself sourly.

"My name is Deidara, and I am 19, hmm," Deidara says.

"What's with the hmm? You really are a moron, aren't you," snickers Saya.

"Shut up, hmm!" Deidara says, reaching for some of his clay.

"Saya stop. I don't think you should mess with this guy," whispers Kohta.

"Shut up fatty! I can do anything I want." Saya exclaims.

"And she tells me to shut up," Deidara mumbles, putting the clay back.

"Whoa! What is that thing!" Tobi says, noticing the bus.

"You're telling us that you never saw a bus before?" Saeko asks. Tobi nods.

"Tobi has never seen this thing, nor Tobi has seen clothing like that," Tobi states, pointing at Saeko school uniform.

"Where did you guys come from," Shizuka asks. Deidara tries to keep his eyes away from the elder humungous bosom but fails. Tobi snickers at his partner.

"Sempai is a pervert!" Tobi laughs.

"Shut it, un!" Deidara says. When Shizuka finally process what Tobi was talking about, she blushes, and cover her boobs.

"What are your names anyway?" Deidara asks, then a horde of zombies came their way.

"We'll get back to that when we're away from here," Takashi says.

They enter the bus and were about to shut the door when Koichi Shido and some students were running to the bus. Rei says to leave, but Takashi says to stay until they get in, and if they don't, then they'll leave. Tobi and Deidara witness Mr. Shido kicking one of his students, and letting him get eaten by the zombies. Mr. Shido and a few of the students enter in the bus.

 _''Even a world without shinobis has no peace.'_ Obito thought bitterly. Shizuka starts driving and run over zombies who were on the road. Rei was glaring at Mr. Shido. Mr. Shido didn't notice it because he was staring at Tobi and Deidara.

"Now who are these fine men? I'm positive they are not from the school," says Mr. Shido.

"They aren't, they are our...aquaintences," states Saeko.

"Since when did we agree to this, un?" Deidara whispers to Tobi.

"We never did Sempai; however, if Tobi and Senpai are going to stay in this world, Tobi and Deidara needs all the help we can get," Tobi whispers back.

"You got a point, un." Deidara agrees.

"Where are they from?" Mr. Shido asks, licking his lips.

 _'Something about that man reminds of Orochimaru.'_ Both Tobi and Deidara thinks.

"We do not know." Saeko states.

"You save people who you barely know. You kids are so soft. That's why you need a leader, and I volunteer myself as the leader," he says. The students he saved agrees and applause for him. Saeko, Kohta, Saeko, Takashi, Rei, Tobi, and Deidara stay quiet.

"We need someone strong. Someone who is willing to sacrifice something to save another." Mr. Shido says with pride. The students clap even louder.

"I can't take this anymore," Rei says. She jumps out of the bus when Shizuka puts on the brakes.

"Rei! What are you doing?" Takashi asks.

"I am not traveling in the same vehicle with that man!" Rei yells, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Shido.

"Rei-" Takashi didn't finish because he was interrupted by Mr. Shido.

"If you would like to leave Ms. Miyamoto, then be my guest." Mr. Shido says.

"I'll be glad to," Rei says and starts walking off. Takashi chases after her, shouting her name.

"Should Tobi and Sempai do something?" Tobi asks.

"I'll go with them, but stay away from that man Tobi. He's been staring at us for a while." Deidara says, and then he runs after Rei and Takashi.

"Tobi will not fail Sempai!" Tobi salutes.

"What an idiot," Saya tells herself. Suddenly there was a big explosion! Out of nowhere, zombies start appearing. Rei, Takashi, and Deidara are separated from their comrades and Mr. Shido with his corrupted students!

"Sempai!" Tobi shouts.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sempai!" Tobi shouts. Tobi is about to help them when Deidara yells at him.

"Stay where you are, Tobi! You take care of the others, and I'll take care of them." Deidara says.

 _'He has courage.'_ Obito comments.

"Okay, Sempai! Tobi will protect them!"

"Like an idiot like him can protect us. We can take care of ourselves." Saya says.

"Who knows Saya. That Tobi guy could be strong." Kohta states.

"You shouldn't underestimate him," Saeko says.

Deidara, Takashi, and Rei start fighting off the undead. Their comrades want to help, but can't because of the separation.

"Go! Rei, Deidara and I will find you guys, but we're only holding you back. Go already. Don't bother waiting for us." Takashi yells as he just hit a zombie head off with a bat.

Deidara was also fighting, but not with his explosives clay. For some reason, his hands don't have their usual mouth on them, so he grabs something from his surroundings. Obito tries to use his Sharingan to enter Mr. Shido mind now that he has gotten the chance, but it didn't happen. Tobi stared at his reflection from the mirror of the bus and discovers that he is not in Sharingan mode. It seems that Deidara and Obito lost the privilege of their special ability/bloodline.

"Stupid black hole, un." Deidara mumbles. A zombie walks up behind Deidara. Deidara smacks the zombie heads off with a machete. How did he get a machete? Like I said, he grabs stuff around him. Deidara just happens to be next to a weapon shop. How lucky is that? Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Tobi, and the others have no other choice, but to leave.

"Tobi will miss Sempai." Tobi states, _'You better come back in one piece, Sempai.'_

"Takashi! Deidara! I found two motorcycles that we can use to travel on!" Rei tells them.

"Alright, Rei!" Takashi shouts.

"What the hell is a motorcycle, un?" Deidara questions out loud.

"You've got to be kidding me. He doesn't know what the fuck is a motorcycle." Rei asks herself out loud.

"I'll show you Deidara. Just follow my lead, and you'll be riding a motorcycle in no time!" Takashi states.

Takashi jumps on the motorcycle and starts the engines. Deidara watches Takashi and then follows. He jumps on the motorcycle and starts the engine. Rei hops on the motorcycle, holding on to Takashi. Then Takashi tells Deidara to step on the pedal, but not with too much strength. Deidara abides. Next thing you knew, Takashi, Rei, and Deidara were riding on motorcycles on the filthy and yet bloody street.

"This is awesome, un!" Deidara shouts.

"Glad you like it." Takashi smiles.

 ****Tobi and the others****

"Where are Tobi and everybody going to?" Tobi asks Saya for the 16th time.

"Do you ever shut up!?" Saya screams.

"Shh! Even though we're inside a bus, that doesn't mean 'they' won't hear us." Saeko warns.

"Saeko is right Saya. Tobi, I don't know how to put it, but can you be quiet?" Kohta asks Tobi nicely.

"Okay! Tobi will be quiet, Kohta-senpai!" Tobi vows.

"You listen to that fatty, but not me! Are you crazy?" Saya screams.

"Please stop. That's enough fighting. Just sit back until we can find somewhere safe." Shizuka says.

"Why should we listen to you. We have a leader, and that's Mr. Shido." says a student. The others applause to Mr. Shido, who was bowing. Everybody but five people. Saya, Kohta, Tobi, Saeko, and Shizuka.

"They better come back to us alive," Saya mutters to herself.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"They better come back to us alive," Saya mutters to herself.

"Don't worry Saya. They will come back to us." Shizuka says.

"I wasn't talking to you, and you didn't hear a thing!" Saya screams.

"Shut it!" Saeko shouts. Kohta is playing with his handmade gun. Tobi is astonished at the sight. He jumps next to Kohta and puts his hands up to beg.

"Can Tobi hold Kohta shooting thingy!" Tobi begs.

"It's a handmade gun for your information, and yes you may. Handle it with care, and if you break it, Tobi, I will never forgive you." Kohta warns.

"Tobi understands!" He says and snatches the gun quickly away from Kohta.

 _'He's fast!'_ Kohta thought to himself, amazed.

"Wow!" Tobi says, very amused. He examines the structure of the body and then starts asking Kohta questions on how to work this thing, and what's the accuracy. Kohta was happy to explain. Finally, somebody who has an interest in the objects he makes.

"Can Tobi use-"

"No." Kohta snaps, taking his handmade gun away from the man with the lollipop face.

"Tobi?" Shizuka asks.

"Yes, Shizuka-chan?"

"Why do you wear a mask?" Everybody turned their attention to the masked man, who was taken back.

"Yes. There is nothing to hide from us. After all, we are 'comrades'." says Mr. Shido, giving Tobi his full attention.

"Tobi can't show his 'comrades' his true face because Tobi doesn't want to," Tobi replies.

"Now don't be selfish Tobi. We are friends, plus I am a teacher." Mr. Shido states.

"That may be true, but Tobi is older than you Mr. Shido by a couple of years." Saeko states. **(AN: I think Mr. Shido is 27 years old. Tobi is 30 years old. Tobi is 3 years older than Mr. Shido.)**

"Saeko-chan is right! Tobi is older than Mr. Shido, so Tobi doesn't have to listen to him." Tobi says. Mr. Shido scowls. Tobi pretends to be frightened.

"You're all weak children! You should show some respect to your elder. Especially since I'm stronger than any of you nuisance! They, however," Mr. Shido points at his corrupted students, "Are strong! They're not soft-hearted scums like you!" Shido's brainwashed students start cheering. Shido bows down to them.

"Mr. Shido," says Kohta.

"What do you-?" Mr. Shido stops at midsentence. Right in front of him was a gun, Kohta's handmade gun of course. Everybody was surprised by Kohta's act. Saeko smirks as she spots fear clouding in Shido eyes. Saya also smirks, crossing her arm and closing her eyes, humming. Shizuka gasps and stares like the others. Tobi also acts shocked, but in his mind, he is impressed.

'This will be interesting.' Obito thought, smirking under his mask. **(AN: Lot's of smirking in this chapter.)**

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mr. Shido asks, beads of sweat trailing down his face.

"Does this look like a joke?" Kohta says, his teeth gritted.

"What a man he's become." Saeko compliments.

"Y-you're going to shoot me. This is an outrage!" Mr. Shido stutters.

"I might. All of those years in High School, you've always bullied me. You didn't even help me when students were bullying me. I've always acted as if it didn't bother me, but it did. I can just end all of my sufferings right here, right now." Kohta says, his finger on the trigger. Saeko, Shizuka, Saya, and Tobi jump off the bus, waiting for Kohta.

"Now that I think about it, you're not worth my time," Kohta says, and gets off the bus.

"Nice job fatty," Saya says. Kohta blushes.

"Kohta-Sempai is so awesome! Tobi is amazed by Kohta-Sempai courage." Tobi says.

"That was really brave of you Kohta." Shizuka compliments, hugging Kohtawhose's face was squished by her breasts.

"Enough compliments. Let's go find Takashi, Rei, and Deidara." Saeko states. The five of them run off, while Mr. Shido students were in the bus, shocked at what just happened; however, Mr. Shido looks very pissed.

"You're going to regret doing that to me, boy." Mr. Shido growls.

 _ ****Gas Station****_

"I can't believe this is happening." Rei says out loud.

"Believe it Rei. This is no movie where the good guys win like nothing. This is the reality. We just have to face the facts." Takashi says.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but shouldn't we get some gasoline for the cycle, un?" Deidara says.

"I'll go inside. When it's ready, start filling the motorcycle with gas." Takashi states, and then jogs. Deidara and Rei stays outside. It was eerily quiet. The only noises that were heard were the crickets chirping. After what felt like awhile, Rei ends the quietness surrounding them.

"Where did you and Tobi come from?" Rei asks.

 _'Should I tell her, un?'_ Deidara thought.

"It's strange how we found you guys." Rei mumbles, but Deidara heard it.

"How did you guys find us?"

"You fell down from our school. We agreed to bring you two along, so yeah." Deidara nods, and stayed quiet. Rei does the same. What the two teenagers didn't know, was that there was a person watching them. Stalking them. Ready to strike any second by now.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ****Somewhere in the City****

"Where could they be?" Shizuka asks out loud.

"They couldn't have gone that far." Kohta states. He was already sweating. Saya stayed real close to Saeko since Saeko is a better fighter. After all, Saya is the brains of the team. Tobi was ahead of everybody. He was skipping like an idiot and is always talking. Surprisingly no zombies came. Strange.

"Sempai! Where is Sempai? Tobi has been looking for Senpai for awhile." Tobi shouts.

"Will you ever shut up?" Saya screams. Suddenly a herd of zombies came out of nowhere.

"Ahh! Saya-chan shouldn't yell, because now everybody is going to DIE!" Tobi yells.

"Why you-!" Saya started but is interrupted by the sound of something collapsing. When everyone looked, 10 zombies were already down. Saeko was over them, her wooden sword.

"Shut up and start fighting," Saeko stated.

"Right behind you!" Kohta yells as he shot a zombie down.

 ****Gasoline Station****

"Ahh!" screams Rei as someone grabs her from behind.

"Rei!" Takashi yells as he runs out of the building. Holding Rei is none other than that rapist.

"Let go of her, un!" Deidara yells.

"You want some of this too doll. Well sorry, but you're not my type. You're flat chested, and you sound like a guy," says the rapist.

"I'm a boy, un!" Deidara shouts back, obviously pissed.

"Just like Deidara said, let her go," Takashi stated, glaring at the dark-skinned man who is now groping on his ex's breast. Rei starts screaming and struggles out of his grip. The guy laughs and gropes her even harder. Takashi and Deidara get really pissed.

 _'If I still had my power, I would've blown this guy to hell.'_ Deidara tells himself.

"Just let her go, man. We don't want any trouble." Takashi says. The rapist stops groping on Rei, but his hand was still holding it.

"I'll let the slut go if you give me your ride." He says.

"Takashi! Don't!" Rei yells, but then the guy gropes on her again, but this time he brought up a pocket knife and threaten to slit her throat.

"Okay man. You win." Takashi says as he goes to the cycle.

 _'Is he really going to surrender this quick, un?'_ a voice in Deidara mind said.

"I'm not stupid. Fill it up with gas first." The rapist stated. Takashi does what he is told. Deidara was angry.

 _'Why is he giving up? What happened to that leader everyone was following, except for me of course, un.'_ Deidara thought. Next thing Deidara knew, Takashi was holding a gun, that they picked up before, at the rapist's chest. Rei was on the ground, her eyes red and puffy.

"W-what the fuck do you think you're doing?" stuttered the man.

"I'm not the kind of guy to be messed around with. Especially in a time like this," Takashi states in a gruff voice. Then BOOM!

 _'Whatever that thing was called, I want it. It's so small, yet it makes a nice BOOM!'_ Deidara tells himself. Then a herd of zombies appears. Rei has a pole in her hand. She really wants to beat this guy so bad.

"Don't even bother Rei. He's a waste of our time. 'They' will take care of him." Takashi says. Rei had an irritated expression on her face, but soon it fades.

"Fine." She says and jumps on the motorcycle. Takashi and Rei start driving.

"Wait for me, un!" Deidara yells as he just finished pumping gas into his motorcycle. Rei and Takashi stop.

"Sorry, Deidara. It's been weird today that I totally forgot about you." Takashi apologized.

"Hurry up already!" Rei screamed. Deidara got on his motorcycle and raced behind them. The rapist scream was heard as they were driving away from that horrible scene. When Rei and Takashi were ahead of Deidara, Deidara mumbles two words out of his mouth that was meant for Rei.

"Nasty bitch."

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Saeko-chan was amazing out there! Saeko moves like a shinobi." Tobi says.

"A shinobi?" Saya asks.

"It's another word meaning ninja." Kohta answers.

"That is so stupid. Why couldn't he just say, ninja?" Saya asks.

"Because 'shinobi' is a big boy word," Tobi replies.

"You're stupid. You know that." Saya stated.

"Tobi thinks Saya is a mean person! Tobi doesn't like Saya!"

"Like I give a fuck!"

 _'Sooner or later I'm going to show this girl some manners.'_ Obito thought through gritted teeth.

"Saya! Shut up already!" Saeko orders.

"You're not the leader of this group!" Saya exclaims. Saeko stays silent. What Saya said was indeed true. Saeko isn't the leader. Nobody is, yet. They walked around the dead neighborhood that use to be filled with life. Kohta was standing with Saya protectively. Saya was just walking with Shizuka. Saeko was ahead of everyone. Tobi was behind Saeko, being unusually quiet.

 _'I'm in a world where I can't use my special genkai. Terrific.'_ Obito thought sarcastically.

"Tobi seems a bit off. What do you think is wrong with him?" Shizuka asked.

"He's probably mad because I told him stuff." Saya shrugged.

"That's not very nice Saya. Even for you." Shizuka stated.

"He had it coming," Saya shrugs.

 _'Saya is so immature.'_ Saeko thought.

"S-Saeko? Tobi wants to ask Saeko something." Tobi says as he finally caught up with Saeko fast pace.

"What's on your mind, Tobi?"

"Why does Saya hate Tobi?" He asked.

"I can't answer that question Tobi, but what I can say is that she doesn't hate you. She's just stubborn and independent."

"Tobi understands now!"

"SHH!" everyone hushed.

"Tobi apologizes."

 ****Deidara, Rei, and Takashi****

"Where do you think the others went?" Rei asked, interrupting the eerie quietness surrounding them after 5 hours.

"Beats me, un," Deidara said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Rei stated. When Rei wasn't looking, Deidara puts his middle finger up in the air, pointing at Rei. Takashi saw this.

"That's not very nice Deidara," Takashi stated.

"She deserved it." Deidara mumbles.

"Hey look," Rei yelled. She pointed at a group of people walking down on the streets, "I think it's Saya and the others."

"You sure they're not zombies?" Takashi asked. Deidara looks too. He can barely recognize them because of the distance, but then he spots a figure with an orange mask.

"It is them, un!" Deidara states.

"So it is zombies," Takashi says, misunderstanding Deidara.

"No, un! It's Saeko and the others, un."

"How do we know that?" Takashi questions.

"I recognize my idiotic partner with them, un. The one with the orange mask, un."

"Deidara is right," Rei says.

 _'Finally, she agrees with me, un!'_ Deidara thought. Tobi turned his face and spotted Deidara, Takashi, and Rei.

"SEMPAI!" He yelled. Suddenly Tobi runs with extreme speed to Deidara, giving his Sempai a hug.

 _'He's fast!'_ Saya thought, very amused.

"Let go of me, un!" Deidara squirmed.

"Sorry, Sempai! Tobi missed Sempai so much!" He said, and then hugged Deidara again.

"Takashi! Rei!" Kohta shouts. Shizuka, Saya, Saeko, and Kohta runs towards them.

"We're finally reunited," Shizuka states, jumping up and down. Takashi blushes as he watches Shizuka breast bounce. Rei slaps Takashi.

"Oww! What was that for?" Takashi asked.

"That was for being a pervert. I've had enough of perverted boys." Rei stated. Everyone starts laughing.

"Let go of me you idiot, un," Deidara says, again. Tobi let's go and skips his way towards Rei and the others. Deidara watches.

 _'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of miss Tobi, un."_ Deidara thought. He shivers at the thought of it and brushed the feeling away. Deidara. Missing Tobi? What the fuck! What has this world done to you Deidara!

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tobi is so happy!" Tobi says, being his optimistic self.

"Shut up already, un." Deidara mumbles.

"That Tobi guy is getting on my nerve," Rei stated.

"Same with me," Saya says.

Right after their little reunion, the companions decided they needed a place to stay. Shizuka told them about her friend, Rika, who gave her the keys to her house. And so they all agreed to go to Shizuka friend's house. They had some troubles getting there because of the zombies. It's a miracle that 8 people can demolish a herd of zombies. Well, they do have 2 talented, trained, and powerful shinobis accompanying them, so I wouldn't say it was a miracle that they survived so far, but we all know that even without Tobi and Deidara, the others can still survive.

"We're here!" Shizuka states, pointing at the house.

"Is that a car?" Kohta asks. Shizuka nods happily.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's better if we go inside," Takashi stated as he pointed towards a group of zombies.

"We better hurry up," Saeko said. They briskly jog their way into the house. The house was nice and clean. It has a fresh scent, and everything was neat and organized.

"Didn't you say your friend doesn't have time to stay home?" Saya asked.

"Yes, but that's the reason she gave me her house keys so that I can clean her house while she's out," Shizuka replies.

"That explains why you're always dozing off at school," Saya stated. Shizuka sheepishly grins.

"I don't know about you, but I want to take a bath," Rei states as she sniffs at her dirty and stinky clothes.

"I agree," Saeko says.

"We can take a bath in the bathroom. It has a big tub and showers." Shizuka said. Deidara smirks.

"I agree, un. How about we all take a bath together, un." Deidara says, showing a perverted grin. The girls start blushing. Rei and Saya glare at Deidara while blushing.

"In your dream!" They said in unison. Deidara snickers.

"Maybe." The girls shivered at the thought.

"Tobi never thought Sempai was such a pervert. At least Tobi thought Sempai wasn't a big pervert." Tobi earns a smack from Deidara.

"You guys will patrol while we women bathe," Saeko demanded in a gentle tone.

"You can count on Tobi!"

"Don't worry. Go ahead. You girls need it." Takashi reassured. The girls leave the bathroom. Takashi and Kohta look around when Kohta discovered a cabinet full of guns. Deidara and Tobi were patrolling on the roof.

"This is boring, un." Deidara sighs. Tobi shrugs.

"Then what does Sempai want to do?" Deidara puts on a sly smirk.

"Oh, I have an idea, un."

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This was the last chapter I uploaded, it is also the shortest chapter in the story. I just realized how this entire story is dialogue dominated, there's not much narration going on. Back then, I did not know how to narrate well and usually, I skip narration and go straight to dialogue whenever I read so it's no wonder. When I revise chapters, I will most likely add more narration, unless you guys prefer how it's written currently. Before I deleted the story, it had over 50 faves and follows which was the most subscriptions I ever got for one of my fanfictions, so it's safe to say it was well-received despite the writing style or lack thereof. Anyway, I just want to notify ya'll that I am currently writing...well continuing my first OC story that takes place in the Batman The Animated Series universe. Wrote it around the same time I wrote this story so 2012-13. Like this story, I also forgot about it. ^-^; The story I've been prioritizing as of late is titled "A Miracle or a Dream", feel free to check it out, along with my other works that you can find on my profile.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"This is going to be a blast, un!" Deidara silently yells. Deidara managed to find a drill and drilled a small hole, good enough to peek at the girls.

 _'They have nice bods,'_ He thought.

The door opens. Deidara bites his bottom lip. The first one to enter was Shizuka. Deidara starts blushing like an idiot.

 _'They're so big! Is that even possible? Are those even real!?'_ He thought. Shizuka turns on the faucet to fill up the tub. When she was done, she goes in.

"Now this is relaxing." She said. Rei, Saya, and Saeko enter the bathroom, naked. Deidara nosebleeds.

"They all have such big b-boobs!" He mentally slapped himself.

 _'What the hell am I doing? Leader-sama would be ashamed of me, but then again, Leader-sama is not here.'_

"Did you girls hear something? I thought I heard someone say 'boobs'." Shizuka asks as she sinks down the tub.

"It's just your imagination dumb head. We have guys with us, so there's no telling that one of them could be spying on us now." Saya states.

 _'Where the hell is that idiot? I told him to get me a camera.'_

"Sempai! Tobi found a camera!" Tobi shouts. Deidara face palmed.

"The idiot is going to get us in trouble, un," Deidara says.

Shizuka shrieks and hides underneath the water. Saeko, Saya, and Rei wrap themselves with towels. Deidara grabs Tobi by his collar and drags him to the roof.

"You didn't have to yell, un!"

"S-sorry Sempai! Tobi was just excited because it was Tobi's first time peeping." Deidara growls and puts his hand in his pocket which was full of clay. He created a small spider and launches it. It lands on Tobi mask. Tobi screams and moves his arm frantically.

"Katsu!" Deidara says. Tobi starts making an explosion sound.

"Ahh! Senpai got Tobi! Tobi has been blown away from Senpai's katsu!"

 _'Did he already forget we lost our special Genkai?'_ Obito asks himself. Deidara sighs.

"Whatever, un. Let's just patrol, un." He says. Tobi squeals.

"Now that's the Sempai Tobi knows and lo-

"Don't say it, un!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
